Of Red Ladybugs and Black Cats
by Sadajala
Summary: Because of her superhero duties, Marinette can't hang out with Alya as much as she would like. Lila is spending more time with Marinette's classmates and friends, slowly turning them against her. Only one person sees through her lies and grows closer with Marinette. Who? Adrien Agreste. (Onichan and Timetagger spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette stared at Alya in betrayal.

Alya and Nino were sitting with Lila, and they didn't even wait for her in the cafeteria like they always did.

They were talking animatedly, and Alya looked excited, making a lot of hand gestures. That usually only happened when she talked about Ladybug.

Marinette frowned. She'll sit alone then. She'd rather sit alone than sit next to Lila.

She grabbed her food and plate and sat by a nearby table. They didn't notice.

"Thanks for taking care of my brothers Lila! Are you really friends with Ladybug?"

"Yes, of course," came the reply.

"That's so cool! Can you set up an interview between us?"

Marinette allowed herself a smile. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I would if I could, believe me, but Ladybug always says no. Besides, she is to busy to bother with stuff like this."

Marinette narrowed her eyes in anger! That is not true! Not only was she lying, but she is also ruining her reputation. Her hand grabbed her fork tightly.

_A sudden flashback_

_Chat Noir - "Look after Lila. She lies as she breathes."_

Tension relieved, her shoulder relaxed and she smiled. At least her kitty knew the truth about that girl.

And one other person, who was approaching now. Adrien Agreste. With the sun reflecting off the back of his golden hair, he literally looked like an angel.

"Hey, can't help noticing that you're sitting alone. Mind if I join?"

Still with a smile on her face, she gestured for him to sit down. She didn't trust herself to talk to him without stuttering.

"You look awfully happy with your friends sitting with Lila. Are you thinking of anything in particular?"

She wondered if she could tell him. She shrugged. No harm right? She felt a blush oncoming to her cheeks, but she went ahead.

"I was th-thinking of Chat Noir." She was proud of herself for only stuttering once.

His eyebrows raised. "Chat Noir? Why?"

Nervousness forgotten, she gestured towards Lila. "I heard him saying that she lies as she breathes. I've never heard anything truer."

Adrien looked at her in surprise. "When did you hear that?"

Marinette realized that she made a mistake. She couldn't admit she was there as Ladybug after all.

"I was passing by..." she cringed inside. That was the lamest excuse she ever heard.

He opened her mouth to tell her that no one besides Ladybug and Chat Noir was there on the scene, but fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Lila interrupted him.

"Adrien! Why don't you come to sit with us?" She slung her arms over his shoulders.

He shrunk back. "Actually, I'm fine here. Thanks."

"Nonsense. We'll come and sit here then."

Adrien gave Marinette a look of apology. Marinette shrugged. It wasn't his fault.

After a few minutes, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Lila were all sitting at the same table.

Marinette stabbed her fork into her streak. This lunch break was going to be terrible.

_Later in the afternoon classes..._

Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Adrien looking at her.

She was surprised at how much they were interacting today. A pleasant surprise, to be sure.

Oh, who was she kidding? She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs sometimes.

"Hey, sorry for what happened at lunch today again."

"Uh no! Really, i-it wasn't your fault."

Adrien wrinkled his brow and Marinette couldn't help but reflect how cute he looked.

"I know but, most of the stuff she was saying about Ladybug wasn't true. I would know if she had "_a best friend_" like she says." Adrien put his hand up in quotation marks.

Marinette sat up quickly. "How would you know?"

Adrien winced internally. He slipped up.

"I'm actually a big fan of hers. I think I would know." He admitted.

Marinette's eyes got as wide as saucers. "You are?!"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I must confess I am a fan of Chat Noir."

It was Adrien's turn to be taken aback. He was at a loss for words. "W-wow," he finally said. "Usually people prefer Ladybug.'

"Not me. I think Chat Noir is equally as important."

He felt strangely flattered, even though she couldn't have known that she was talking about him.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class.

They walked out of the school together, not noticing Alya looking at them with a strange look on her face.

They waved and said goodbye when Adrien saw Gorilla.

That day left them both with a new understanding of each other.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**Please let me know what you think about this first chapter by leaving a review.**

**I have a lot of things planned for our heroes, especially after seeing the end of timetagger.**

**Thank you for reading and bug out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Bye bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous ladybug!"

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison, grinning at each other, having defeated a villain yet again.

Ladybug's earrings beeped. "Gotta go kitty. Can you take care of him?" She gestured at the previously akumatized guy and Chat nodded.

She waved bye and swung her yoyo over two buildings and detransformed.

She took out her phone and her eyes widened in horror. She was supposed to be at Alya's house to take care of her sisters! Luckily, it was only a few streets away, since she travelled across the city as Ladybug while battling the villain. She called Alya on her phone and started to jog towards her apartment.

It rang several times.

Marinette frowned. Alya usually picks up her phone calls extremely fast.

When she finally picked up, it sounded like she was already talking to someone.

Yeah, wait, let me take this phone call, yeah. Hi Marinette!"

"Hi Alya! Sorry I'm late, I'm on my way now!"

"It's fine girl! I already have someone to take care of it."

"Who?"

"A friend." Alya sounded distracted. "Ok, I have to go, see ya." She hung up.

Marinette was confused about what Alya was talking about. What friend?

She turned around the corner and stopped in her tracks in shock. There she was, Alya, approaching the stairs to her apartment.

Except she wasn't alone.

Lila was with her.

Marinette quickly ducked behind the tree and listened to them talking.

"Thank you for coming! I mean, usually Marinette comes to take care of my sisters, but lately, she's always been cancelling for some reason."

"No problem Alya. I love your sisters, they're so cute!"

"Chris, Nino's brother, seems to adore you too."

Marinette heard enough. She stepped out of the tree and ran to the next street. Away from them. Away from Lila's lies and manipulation. She thought that Alya would be smart enough to see through her. Apparently not.

She ran into the park, the park they were always at, the one where not even two days ago Alya was teasing her for not having enough flow to rap.

She sat down under a tree, wrapped her leg up into her chest, and buried her face into her arms.

Tears silently streamed down her face.

Tikki pressed against her in her bag, offering silent reassurance, since she couldn't fly out in public.

Marinette didn't know if she was overreacting, but the stress of the last few days was starting to catch up to her. Stress of being a superhero, where failure wasn't an option, stress of having missed out being with her friends, and missing school work.

Unbeknownst to her, a black butterfly was circling the tree.

* * *

Adrien was on his way home from his Chinese lesson. He was sitting at the back of the car, staring out of the window, when they passed the park.

Immediately, he spotted a black butterfly flying above a tree. _An akuma!_ He thought with alarm.

"Gorilla, stop the car!" His bodyguard did so without comment. He opened the door and ran in the direction of the akuma.

It was heading for a girl. Wait...was that Marinette?

"Marinette!" he screamed. She looked up at him, startled, just when the akuma was about to hit her.

He intercepted and jumped in front of her.

* * *

Hawkmoth groaned. That boy! His own son stopped one of his akumatizations. He pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance. Lila set up a perfect target for him, and this boy had to come along and ruin it.

He called the akuma back. Perhaps another time.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien watched the akuma fly away.

"I-I'm so sorry," Marinette sniffed. "I almost got akumatized and put the whole of Paris in danger!"

"It's all right. Besides, everyone in our class has been akumatized before except for you, that's already very impressive."

He pulled her into a hug.

Marinette relaxed into the hug, thinking it felt quite reassuring, and wrapped her arms around him.

She promptly remembered who she was hugging, and squeaked, withdrawing from the embrace.

Suddenly, a revelation came to her. "You've never been akumatized either!"

Adrien froze. He couldn't say that the only thing that was preventing him from getting akumatized was the freedom that came from being Chat Noir.

He laughed bitterly. "Imagine the damage to Paris's poster boy's reputation if he got akumatized."

It was true, his father had once sat down with him and told him that he wasn't to be akumatized.

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "That's foolish. No one is perfect, and your father can't expect you to be!"

"But he does."

It was she who pulled him into a hug this time. "Adrien, if you ever need someone to talk to, come to me, okay?"

She did have a crush on him, but right now she was extremely concerned about her friend, and she would always comfort her friends.

He nodded.

They pulled apart.

Marinette smiled shyly. "Thank you for saving me from the akuma."

"It really was no problem. I-"

Adrien's phone beeped. He was supposed to be home by now.

Gorilla rolled down the windows and gestured for him to get inside of the car.

"I've got to go Marinette. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Y-yes of course." She stammered. She hasn't got rid of it completely yet. She swallowed. "Bye!" She waved.

Adrien waved back and got into the car.

They drove off, and Marinette started walking home.

_That boy really is something_, she thought.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, my finals are coming up and I have 3 essays that are due. Oops.**

**As always, please tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Thank you all for the attention the first chapter received. I'm blown away.**

**Until next time, bug out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

There was no denying it.

Marinette was sick.

She woke up with a pounding headache, and when she tried to stand up, she stumbled over thin air and fell.

That was on a new level, even for her.

Tikki looked at her with concern. "Marinette, you should stay home today!"

Marinette shook her head. "What...what if there is an akuma?" She croaked.

She stumbled downstairs with her head spinning, it was a miracle she didn't fall.

"Marinette!" Sabine looked at her daughter with shock. Marinette's usually bright blue eyes were dull and her usual cheerful expression was replaced by one of weariness. Her mother rushed over to her. "Are you sick? Oh, my poor baby!"

Her mother felt her forehead. "You're burning up! Go upstairs and lie down, I'll make you breakfast and call the school to tell them you're not coming today."

"Really, I'm fine mom," Marinette said weakly.

Sabine fixed her with her glare that said: _none of this nonsense. Go upstairs._

Marinette sighed, defeated. She slowly made her way upstairs.

* * *

The bell rung, and all the students filed into the class one by one.

Three minutes into the class, Adrien wondered why the classroom felt was so empty.

Five minutes into the class, Adrien felt that it was because the class was lacking something.

Ten minutes into the class, he realized what.

Marinette wasn't there.

He leaned forward and tapped on Alya's shoulder. "Psst, Alya?" he whispered.

Alya didn't turn around.

He tapped on her a little harder.

"Alya!"

She still didn't.

He was considering actually standing up and walking in front of her, but before he could do that, Miss Bustier's voice interrupted him.

"Do you have something to say, Adrien? Do you mind telling the whole class?"

_Now_ Alya turns around and looks at him. Actually, the whole class did.

He really wasn't one for stuttering, but he could feel it coming.

_I'm spending too much time around Marinette!_ He thought in horror.

He relied on his natural bred Agreste instinct, and smiled naturally.

"Of course I don't mind Miss Bustier. You see, I noticed that Marinette Dupain-Cheng-" was he imagining it, or was there something in the way that her name rolled off his tongue? "-wasn't here in school today. Naturally, I was concerned for her, and I wanted to ask Alya if she knew anything." He said smoothly.

Miss Bustier smiled. "That's nice of you, Adrien. Just so you know, Marinette is sick today, and is staying home. However, in the future, wait until the class is finished before asking alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, Miss Bustier."

She turned back to the board.

Adrien could feel the hair on his neck stand up. Someone was staring at him.

He turned his head to the side a bit, trying to be discreet.

Yep. It was Lila.

He frowned. _What was wrong with her?_

* * *

Marinette and her parents arrived at their local clinic.

The doctor felt her heartbeat and looked at her throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I'm pretty sure it is just the flu, but just in case, we are going to have to perform a chest x-ray. Please step in the next room."

Marinette's parents smiled at her reassuringly, and Marinette was ushered into the next room by the doctor.

"Please take off your shirt and any jewelry you have, such as your earrings."

Marinette froze. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"It'll interfere with the x-rays, so please do."

Marinette touched her earring hesitatingly. It was only for a bit, right? And she'll keep her eye on this room, and if anyone tries to come in, she'll just run in.

"Sorry Tikki," She whispered and removed her earrings.

The doctor gestured for her to stand behind the machine.

* * *

"You didn't need to interrupt the whole class just to ask after Marinette, you know?" Alya said as she, Nino, and Lila sat down at lunch right next to Adrien.

Adrien squared his shoulders. He wasn't really sure why, but he didn't want to sit next to them. He wanted to be left alone.

Wait, scratch that. He wanted to sit next to Marinette. That's strange. These few days, he's been enjoying her company a lot.

Then he realized what Alya just said. He drew in a breath sharply. "How can you say that? You're her best friend! Aren't you worried about her? I-"

"I'm sure it's nothing."Lila interrupted. Adrien turned his gaze on her. "I mean, if it was serious, we would know, right? Her parents would inform us."

Alya and Nino nodded in agreement.

Adrien narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

* * *

The machine beeped. "All right, we're done."

No sooner than the doctor said those words Marinette rushed to the changing room, with a speed that didn't belong to one that was sick.

She unfolded her clothes and let out a sigh of relief. Her earrings were still there. She put them on, and Tikki appeared.

"That was terrifying." She shuddered, from her sickness and her fear. She held Tikki tightly to her chest.

* * *

"I can't help but feel you've got something against me, Adrien," Lila stated as Alya and Nino were dupping out their leftovers on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I don't Lila."

"Yes, you do."

Adrien gripped his fork tightly. This girl was so annoying.

He sighed. "I don't appreciate you sending everyone the image of you kissing me on the cheek. I didn't even agree to it. You caused an akumatization!"

"Come on, now-"

"And you telling everyone that you're friends with Ladybug? We both know that is a lie. Unless you forgot that I was there when Ladybug was talking to us?"

"I-"

Adrien held his hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

He gathered his things and stood up. "When are you going to stop lying, Lila?" He walked out of the cafeteria.

Tears were threatening to spill over Lila's eyes. Why did the boy have to be so mean to her, and why is he so nice to the loser, Marinette?

She gritted her teeth angrily.

* * *

Hawkmoth chuckled. His boy has caused his first akumatization! He could feel the angriness and despair in Lila's heart.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" He ordered, swinging his bat.

* * *

**I finally finished my exams and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. Yayy!**

**Updates are going to come much faster now!**

**Thanks for being patient, and in return for waiting, I present to you this extra long chapter.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Bug out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Warning: this chapter is a little graphic, the rating has been moved up to T)**

* * *

A dark bubble surrounded Lila's body, surrounding her completely.

The bubble soon cleared to reveal a girl with a huge axe in her hands, complete with an evil grin.

"I am Vengeur!" She announced. "I take revenge on those who have wronged me! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you better watch out!"

People around her gasped, including Alya and Nino.

She cackled and left.

* * *

Adrien hurried out from the bathroom just to catch Vengeur leaving. He whirled around and captured Alya and Nino's eyes with his green gaze, boring into them.

He crossed his arms. "Did Lila get akumatized again?"

They nodded hesitatingly.

He huffed, turned and left the cafeteria as well.

* * *

Alya didn't know what to think about this situation. On one hand, Marinette was her friend, and she doesn't deserve an Akuma pursuing her, especially since she is sick.

On the other hand, Marinette hasn't been such a great friend lately. She always arrives late whenever they try to meet together, and she never makes it to take care of her sisters.

Plus, if some of the things Lila has been saying about her are true...She shook her head.

* * *

Marinette was lying on her bed with her computer propped between her legs, trying not to vomit when the news suddenly came on TV, and reporter Nadja's face appeared on the screen.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news." Marinette sat up. _Please don't let it be an akuma_, she thought.

"Another akuma is on the loose." _Nooo_, she groaned in her head. Not when she is sick!

"This particular takes the form of Vengeur, and she takes revenge on anyone who wronged her."

The camera paused to show Vengeur slicing a civilians body cleanly into two. However, the person appeared completely fine, and instead of blood and disconnected body parts, the person just kneeled on the floor and wailed: "I'm sorry I wronged you! Forgive me!"

Marinette breathed heavily. This was disturbing. She wasn't sure if she could take this villain down, especially in her weakened state.

The TV had static for a moment and then - Venguer was standing next to Natalie.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," The villain stated, her axe swinging in her hands. Marinette drew a breath in sharply. What would this villain want against her?

"If you are as selfless as people say, show yourself! Otherwise, all of Paris will suffer my wrath!" She swung her axe and the TV turned black.

Marinette was in a dilemma. On one hand, she had to show up as Ladybug, but on the other hand, if Marinette didn't show up, all of Paris will pay the price.

"Marinette!" Her mother Sabine rushed up the stairs. "We absolutely forbid you from showing yourself to the villain!"

"Mom! I-" Her sentence was interrupted by Chat Noir landing on her balcony.

Marinette did a double take. "Chat Noir?" Sabine drew a gasp in surprise.

"Madame Sabine." Chat Noir nodded his head towards her.

Marinette was wondering why he was being so respectful when she remembered- last time they met was when her dad was akumatized.

That's quite awkward.

"So, uh...what are you doing here?"

Chat Noir looked at her. Marinette wasn't used to Chat Noir looking at this version of her, of Marinette instead of Ladybug, and she felt distinctly strange with his solemn expression.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Where the akuma can't find you."

The hairs on Marinette's neck stood up at seeing Chat Noir being so serious.

"I'm sick," she stated.

Chat Noir nodded. "I know," he said.

"How do you know?" She wondered.

He winked at her. "A superhero never reveals his secrets."

She let out a small sigh of relief at seeing a little of his normal personality return back.

She looked at her mom, and Sabine sighed.

"Alright," she relented. "Keep my daughter, safe, or you'll regret it, superhero or not!" She threatened.

Chat Noir nodded vigorously. "Um," he gestured at himself. "You'll have to hold on."

Sabine narrowed her eyes.

Marinette put her hand on her mom's shoulder. "It's fine mom." She wrapped her arms around Chat, and they swung off.

"Where are you taking me?" she murmured right next to his ear. She was afraid that he couldn't hear her because of the wind rushing by.

"Adrien Agreste's place."

She was tempted to do a double take, but she didn't want to fall off, so she furrowed her brows and looked at him instead.

"What? Why?"

"It has one of the best security systems in all of Paris."

"Yeah but still...did you tell him about it? Is he home?"

"He's not home."

"Why? How do you know?"

Marinette, who memorized Adrien's schedule down to the second, looked up at Chat suspiciously.

"Oh, he's at one of his lessons of something..."

Marinette knew that was false, but she couldn't confront him about it unless she revealed her stalkerish tendencies.

"Alright, we are here." Chat hanged on to the side of the building and dropped Marinette inside.

"Stay here! Ladybug is probably coming soon." With those words, he sprung away and left.

Marinette started coughing violently. Just the wind rushing by was enough to take a toll on her.

Nonetheless, she had a duty to fulfill.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chat was battling the akuma quite violently, with much more force than he was used to. He couldn't help it. This girl has been akumatized so many times already, and she was putting one of his best friends in danger. He could only hope that Marinette stayed in his room like he told her.

Ladybug all of a sudden appeared by his side. "My Lady! Why did it take so long for you to get here?"

"I'm sick," he heard her croak.

He wanted to turn to her in concern, but the akuma was demanding all of his attention right now.

* * *

No time to waste, Ladybug thought. "Lucky Charm!"

She frowned. A tissue box?

She suddenly felt a huge urge to-

* * *

Chat Noir suddenly heard an extremely loud sneeze. So loud, that even Vengeur was taken aback for a moment.

Big mistake.

His staff suddenly grew in size, and Chat threw it horizontally at the villain.

She was stuck, the staff lay against her throat, stuck between two poles. She choked. "C-can't breath!"

Ladybug's eyes widened at how violent that was, but she threw her yo-yo out and it struck the axe.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the tissue box into the air, and Paris in its glory was restored.

Chat Noir turned to her to pound it, but suddenly Ladybug's eyes turned glassy.

"Ch-chat Noir," She managed to say, before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge delay again. The final exams really took a lot out of me, so I'm so unmotivated to work now lol.**

**(It was worth it though, I made the honour roll!)**

**Anyway, you know what helps with the speed of updates? *hint hint.**

**...**

**...**

**Reviews of course! Please review to tell me your thoughts!**

**Like it? Hate it? (I hope not) Something you want to see happen in this fic?**

**Don't be a silent reader, drop down to the box right there and tell me! **

**As always, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! It means a lot to me!**

**P.S Thanks for the exam wishes, and here is a long chapter for you all.**

**Bug out till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Marinette woke up with a pounding headache, and her eyes felt like it was glued shut.

She tried to open them, but she couldn't.

"Uhhh," she groaned.

"Ladybug!" She heard a voice coming from her right.

She panicked and forced her eyes open. Did someone find out her identity?

She was met with the sight of a bedroom, with a closed door and curtains shut. She sighed with relief.

"Where is my camembert?!" A voice screeched from the other side of the door.

She tried to get up, but her head pounded and black spots came before her eyes.

She groaned. "Uhh, where am I?"

"My Lady?" She heard a tentative voice.

"Chat Noir?" She frowned. "What happened?"

"You fainted. I brought you Adrien Agreste's house."

Despite feeling so bad, she almost snorted with amusement. What was it with Chat Noir and bringing girls to Adrien Agreste's house?

"I detransformed without you finding out my identity, right?" She grabbed the sides of the bed tightly.

"Yes, of course! I put you in my room before you could!"

_His room?_ She wondered. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time.

She sat up and took a drink of the water that was next to the bed, her headache receding a bit afterwards

"How do you supposed I'm supposed to get back to my house in this state?" She asked.

"Umm..." She heard from the other side of the door.

"Are you serious? You don't have a plan?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and started thinking.

She heard a noise from the other side of the door. "I don't know if you would know, but..."

"What?"

"What happened to Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I left her in this house, but she's not here anymore."

Marinette felt herself break out in a cold sweat. To stall time, she asked him the reason why he brought her here.

He replied that it was because the akuma was after her.

"She probably left after seeing the akuma was defeated. I mean, that is what I would do." She hoped that Chat would accept it.

"Hmm..."

"Anyway, why don't you carry me near my house and I'll walk the rest of the way?"

"What? That's too dangerous! Especially seeing that you are as injured as you are!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"...No.."

"Tikki," she asked her kwami, who was there the whole time. "Do you have any energy to transform?"

"I might need a cookie."

"Chat!" She called. "Do you have any cookies for my kwami?"

"No. I only have camembert."

Tikki made a face. "Ugh. Plagg. Alright, I guess it'll have to do."

A plate with camembert slipped under the door.

Soon enough, they were ready.

Chat Noir opened the door slowly, and helped Ladybug walk out of the bedroom.

His emerald green eyes were round with concern.

"Are you sure you can do this, My Lady?"

She nodded and held out her arms.

He stepped up and scooped her up bridal style, just like he did to Marinette earlier.

"Ouch!" Ladybug yelped. "I got bruised on the back of my knee."

Chat shifted his hand and jumped out of the window.

"Go south, head towards the park." She murmured.

Chat decided not to focus on the fact that her lips were so close to his neck, and focused on swinging from building to building.

* * *

"It's fine, just leave me here," she said once they arrived to the park.

He let her on the ground gently, and she wobbled.

He held out her hands to hold her, but she batted them away.

"It's okay," she said. "I live close. I need to detransform now. Thank you for everything, Chat Noir."

Chat would have liked to help her more, but he knew there was nothing to do, not when their identities were at stake. He turned around and left.

"Tikki spots off." Marinette turned on her phone and called her mom. She winced. They were going to interrogate her about her injuries.

"Mom?"

"Marinette, where are you?!"

"I'm at the park."

She sat on a bench and waited for her parents to come.

Soon enough, she caught sight of a large guy and an Asian woman making their way to her.

"Marinette!" Her dad scooped her up in a hug.

"Dad!" She gasped. "I can't breath."

He chuckled shamefully, and put her down.

Her mom examined her critically. "Are you injured?"

Marinette knew she couldn't hide this from her mom.

"Yeah, since I was sick, I got kinda dizzy and fell and bruised myself."

Her mom sighed. "All right, let's get you home sweety."

Marinette sighed in relief.

* * *

Adrien's mind was struggling with the biggest mystery he's ever known.

How did Marinette get out of his house?

* * *

_The next morning..._

Marinette's dad helped her into her seat in her class.

Marinette's face burned. "Dad! Stop! This is so embarrassing!" She buried her face in her hand. In front of Adrien Agreste? She didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Now, now. You're so injured! How did you even get a bruise on the back of your knee anyway?" Marinette's dad faced the class.

* * *

It was lucky that everyone was looking at Marinette's dad at that moment, because if they looked at Adrien, they would see the most unconventional frown on his face._ A bruise on the back of her knee? Wasn't that the same place as Ladybug?_

"Anyway, Chat Noir came to our house, you know," Tom nodded.

"No way!" Alya gasped. "Why?"

"Because Lila was after our little girl, so Chat Noir came and took her somewhere safe."

Adrien noticed the strangest look on Alya's face. Was it...guilt?

"Then later, he took her back! We're glad she's safe!"

Adrien dropped the pen he was holding. He didn't take Marinette back. He didn't know where Marinette went. He only took Ladybug back.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated. So long, in fact, a reviewer enquired about my health. (Laughs shamefully)**

**I'm great actually, it's just summer break makes me so lazy. I had the worst jet lag for a while.**

**...Ok, I'll stop with the excuses.  
**

**Anyway, as always, thank you all for reading, following, favouriting, and especially reviewing!**

**Each tiny bit of feedback means so much to me.**

**Have fun everyone!**

**Bug out for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That day, when lunchtime rolled around, Marinette decided to be proactive for once, and approach Adrien who was sitting by himself in the cafeteria, as no one else joined him yet.

She didn't notice the startled gazes of her classmates around her.

"Hey Adrien," She was getting better at this. Maybe it was because she was starting to realize no one was perfect, not even Adrien Agreste.

"Hi Marinette!"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." He gestured to the seat beside him.

Marinette's eyebrows rose. The seat beside him, not opposite of him? Interesting. She sat down beside him gently, careful of the bruise on the back of her knee. She realized that Adrien was also staring at her intensely, looking at her knee for some reason. She cleared her throat.

His emerald gaze snapped up to meet her blue ones.

"Are you feeling better now?" He looked at her with concern.

"Oh yeah, much better," she replied. She chose her next words carefully. "Do you know what happened yesterday?"

Adrien looked around him and realized that everyone was sneaking glances at them, trying to be subtle, but failing. He leaned in slightly in Marinette's direction.

On Marinette's part, she felt like she was about to simultaneously combust. The proximity of Adrien's face to hers made blood rush up to her cheeks. But his next words managed to distract her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Marinette, but this is what happened yesterday. Since you were sick, I asked our teacher if you were okay, and Lila and Alya were on me for interrupting the class." He murmured, only slightly louder than a whisper.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Lila...and Alya?"

"Yes." Then he winced slightly. "I kind of got mad at Lila later, for all the stuff she's done. All the lying, trickery, etc. I know it's hypocritical of me, since I'm always the one who says to just ignore her, I don't know what's been getting into me lately.I-"

"Hey," Marinette injected sharply. He stopped rambling and looked at her. "I understand. If you haven't caught the drift, I always feel like that."

"Oh. And you know what? The photo she sent of her kissing my cheek was just over the line. She caught by surprise and without consent. Then-"

Marinette did a small double-take, but that was unnoticed by Adrien as he rambled on.

"So yeah, all of that caused an akumatization. I feel so guilty." He finished.

"Adrien... don't feel guilty. You are not the first one to cause an akumatization, and you aren't the last."

His emerald eyes looked like kitten's eyes. Wait, where did that thought come from. Marinette set the thought aside for later.

"Just between you and me, Adrien. I have caused akumatizations more than once."

"You have?"

"Oh, yes. Eventually, you just have to accept it. If you did something wrong, you just have to acknowledge it and promise to never do it again. If you didn't you shouldn't beat yourself up."

* * *

Adrien was very surprised at this wisdom coming from Marinette. He never would have imagined that she had so many sides to her personalities. In fact, right now, she was reminding him very much of a certain polka-dotted superhero. He shook his head mentally. There was no way.

_Really?_ His mind whispered. _Look at the facts._

"By the way," Adrien returned to reality and focused on Marinette's words. "Where were you yesterday after Lila got akumatized?"

Uh oh. For the life of him, he could not remember what he told her as Chat Noir.

"I was um, hiding." Without even looking at her, he could tell that she knew he was lying. When did they start to know each other so well?

"Hiding? Where?"

"In-" Fortunately, he was saved by someone arriving at the table. He looked up and saw it was Alya.

He then looked at Marinette, and almost took a step back. He'd never seen Marinette with such a cold facial expression. Her normally cheerful bluebell eyes were replaced but cold shards of ice.

"Hi, Alya." She said coolly.

"Hey Marinette, Adrien. Can I sit here."

"Yes." He replied before Marinette could say anything. Her head spun around and she gave him a look.

He shook his head impercibitly. No matter what Alya said yesterday, he still wanted the two to be friends.

A distinct smell rose up from Alya's plate. Camembert. Oh no. Plagg wiggled in his pocket.

He quickly put his hand over him. Then he noticed Marinette looking at his hand over his pocket with the strangest look on her face.

"Mari," they both turned their attention to Alya. "I'm sure Adrien told you what happened yesterday. All I want to say is, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. That goes for you too, Adrien. I knew you were concerned about Marinette."

Alya tried to send an excited look to Marinette, showing her enthusiasm about how much attention Adrien was paying her, but was disappointed when it wasn't returned with anything.

"Apology accepted," Adrien said immediately.

Marinette remained silent. He gently nudged her. She looked at him with a stern gaze, but eventually, she gave in to those kitten eyes.

"Alright, Alya. In the future, just talk to me, ok?"

Alya nodded vigorously.

* * *

That night before bed, Marinette had some thoughts going around her mind that she couldn't seem to disperse of. Tikki was sleeping.

She took out some of her sketching paper, and wrote down the odd occurrences, and the facts that she knew.

_Number one. Chat Noir took Marinette to Adrien's house._

_Number two. Chat Noir took Ladybug to Adrien's house._

_Number three. Don't know where Adrien was during the akumatization._

_Number four. Chat only had Camembert for Tikki, which was in Adrien's house._

_Number five. Chat said: "My room?" His room?_

_Number six. Adrien was holding his pocket today, something was wiggling after Camembert was placed on the table._

_Number seven. His pocket is the perfect size for a kwami._

Marinette gasped. All of these incidences pointed to one, inevitable fact.

* * *

**Hello my readers, how are you all? I realized I haven't updated this story for a while, so I worked really hard on this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy. As always, don't forget to review, and thanks for all the follows and favourites! **

**Bug out for now,**

**\- Sadajala**


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien...was Chat Noir?

She dropped her pencil. Could he really have been right in front of her all along?

She wanted to laugh at the irony. There wasn't any possible way that the boy she had been pining for is the one that is flirting with her on a weekly basis. Wasn't she supposed to be the lucky one?

She couldn't believe it. The evidence is looking at her right in front of her eyes.

If this turned out to be true, then that would be the biggest joke the universe ever played on her. She pursed her lip. It wouldn't do to jump to any conclusions yet. What if it turned out to be a mistake, then she would look so foolish. She needs a strategy for approaching this situation.

She should probably subtlety question Adrien for any possible holes in his story, anything that would make it glaringly obvious.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Marinette forced her eyes open and glanced at the time. She was surprised she didn't oversleep, with the amount of time she spent yesterday thinking about the issue. Tying up her hair absentmindedly, she glanced at Tikki, who was still sleeping. She didn't know if Tikki would approve of her doing this. After all, they weren't supposed to know each other's identities. It's too late now though, and she's too suspicious.

She woke Tikki up after she finished getting ready. She was running tight for time again. She poked her. "Tikki, wake up, we've gotta go to school!"

Tikki yawned. "Okay, Marinette." She dropped herself into Marinette's bag.

Marinette ran downstairs. "Morning Marinette!" Her parents greeted her.

"Morning! I'm almost late, got to hurry to school!" She grabbed a croissant for herself and a cookie for Tikki, and rushed to school.

* * *

Alya didn't know what to make of the situation she found herself in. Funny, she's finding herself in these situations more and more these days. As a reporter, her first instinct would be film now, think later. But she couldn't film her classmates, couldn't she?

Marinette and Adrien were exchanging weird looks the whole day. When Adrien was peering somewhere else, Marinette would stare at him. Not that that was an odd occurrence, but it wasn't in her usual adoring way, but rather in an intense, assessing way. It was odd. The funny thing was, whenever Marinette would look away, Adrien would look at her in the same way.

She would try to get them together so they could talk, like she usually did, but she wasn't sure where she stood with Marinette right now. She still feels like she didn't do anything wrong in regards to the Lila situation.

The bell rung, signifying that it was lunchtime. People gathered up their bags and headed towards the cafeteria. She saw Marinette and Adrien smile at each other, and then, in unison, walked aside each other, like they've been doing it for years. She was sure she wasn't the only one who noticed, in fact, she was sure that Rose jerked in surprise.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's something going on between Adrien and Marinette!" Alya insisted to him.

Nino didn't know what she was on about. He wasn't exactly the authority on the topic. He shrugged.

Alya sighed and leaned over. "Look," she whispered. "They're sitting together, in the corner of the cafeteria. They've never been this close before. What brought this about?"

"I don't know any better than you do."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him in their directions. "Let's listen to what they're talking about."

"What?"

She sat them in a place that was close enough to listen to what they were talking about, with their back faced towards them.

Nino wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but ok.

"Did you know that Chat Noir took me to your house?" Marinette asked.

Alya's eyes widened.

"Y-yes, actually, we're friends."

"Really? Oh, I suppose that makes sense then."

There was a pause. Nino's head spun. Chat Noir was Adrien's friend? Why didn't he ever tell him? He felt betrayed.

"Speaking of which, he told me that you left my house. How did you leave my house, Marinette? The security system should have rendered that very difficult."

There was a longer pause, this time.

"Ladybug took me."

That apparently was the wrong answer. "Are you sure, Marinette?" Adrien asked again, a hard tone to his voice now.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be su-" Alya sneezed, alerting the two people to their presence. Oh no. That's not going to be good.

Marinette stood up and turned around slowly, her eyes immediately locating them. "Alya? Nino? Were you two listening to our conversation?"

Nino scratched the back of his head guiltily. "Mari-" Alya started.

"Spare me it." Marinette interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. You two, some of my best friends, have been behaving in a way that I couldn't have imagined a few weeks prior. So spare me it. Leave."

Nino actually felt goosebumps rise among his skin. Marinette's face, usually so kind and sweet, was emotionless. She actually was quite intimidating.

He looked at Adrien pleadingly. He was shocked to find a similar expression on his face as well.

"Come on, Alya, let's go." He decided.

"But-"

He grabbed her arm and shook his head. _Trust me on this_, his eyes seemed to say.

Alya sighed and relented, allowing herself to be led away.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

Adrien and Marinette walked out of class together, and Marinette accompanied him on his way to where Gorilla was stationed.

Before reaching the car, Adrien took Marinette's arm and pushed her into a corner.

"Adrien..?" Marinette wondered.

"Mari, please tell me the truth. How did you get out of my house?"

His face was closed to hers, she noticed. He had his eyebrows set determinedly.

"I told you, Ladybug-"

"Chat Noir told me that wasn't true, he was with Ladybug. Why are you lying, Marinette?"

The tension between them was palpable.

Marinette bit her lip. This seems to be confirming her suspicions. "Okay then, before I answer my question, tell me first. How did you become friends with Chat Noir?"

"I...I.." Adrien couldn't make up a story on the spot.

They both looked at each other, breathing audibly.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the loooong hiatus, I really didn't mean to, but school and personal life was a lot to handle.**

**Now that we've got a pandemic on our hands, our exams are cancelled, and boredom seems to haunt me at every turn, you may expect updates a bit more frequently.**

**Thank you all for all the follows, favourites, and reviews! I really appreciate them, so much!**

**Bug out till next time.**


End file.
